


In Return

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [7]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Jensen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggled again and this time Jensen leaned his head forward,  pressing into the nape of his neck, inhaling the scent of him.  “I let you do a lot of things Dean, because you’re  good at them, because you enjoy them, even because you need to do them,  but this has gone too far.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Return

 

  
He stared out the windows of the hotel, taking in the sight of the three men training below him.  The windows had been destroyed long ago, probably in the initial fighting.  The room was scattered with debris that blew in, leaves and dust rolling with the wind amongst bits of decayed wall hangings, but they’d managed to clear a small space on the other side that wasn’t too bad.  A half wall between what had once separator the office area and the main living area in the executive suites made it a little easier.  It was warm enough at night that the open air was pleasant and Alec and Priestly had brought the mattress in from one of the closed off rooms so it wasn’t decaying like the other had been.  If it weren’t for the war and the men and women that needed them, Jensen could see himself being happy there.

A pause in the middle of the sparring session caught his attention and he looked down to see Dean staring up at him.  Even from the distance he could tell the differences between them.  Dean, ever the warrior, ever the protector, his stance defensive with arms held by his side at the ready and his shoulders tight with the weight of the world. 

He barely restrained the childish desire to flip Dean off.  He wasn’t sure Dean would be able to make out the gesture from the third story window but Alec would and he’d be sure to tell Dean.  He wasn’t a child though and this thing that was going on right now wasn’t some stupid game. 

Behind Dean, he saw Alec clap Priestly on the arm and they moved over to throw their shirts back on.  Alec grabbed a pack from behind him and though he couldn’t see what it was, he knew anyway.  Priestly grabbed the smaller one and they began walking away before Dean turned his attention back to them. 

He could see Dean gesturing to the others but Alec simply tossed it all off as he led Priestly away from the hotel on a supply run.  There was running water close by and they could use more for their stores, but Alec had taken to teaching Priestly how to set traps for wild game and how to hunt and scavenge for food also.  When Dean had first tried to protest, Alec reminded them all that it was the same thing he did when they had a base, so this was still his jurisdiction. 

It was Priestly who reminded them, later after that first fight, that Alec needed the lines they’d drawn, that he needed the comfort of routine and a set goal to accomplish.  Alec’s job had been to keep them fed and clothed and supplied and he needed it now more than ever.

Dean hadn’t been happy about it then and he wasn’t happy about it now either.  Alec could see from the way he watched them jogging off that he wasn’t ready to end the sparring session, much less let Alec take Priestly from their combined safety, but it was hard to argue with Alec, especially when he had Priestly backing him up. 

Jensen turned away from the window then, moving further into the room.  He grabbed the bar that Alec had installed in the doorway and began doing pull ups.  Fucking pull ups while the others were sparring, like he wasn’t capable of fighting with them.  He’d understood Dean’s need to keep him in bed that first week.  If he was honest with himself, he’d enjoyed the attention Dean smothered him with.  Alec and Priestly had walked around with stupid smirks every time Dean played mother hen, but things had been almost relaxed between them in a way that the war always kept them from. 

He was fine by week two though and ready to return back to the world, but Dean had stalled.  He’d gone on about the effects of psychic drugs and how they needed to take things slowly, make sure he was as healed as he thought he was.  Alec and Priestly had both started to exchange worried glances then when they thought neither Dean nor Jensen would see it. 

Week three had been hell.  He’d called Dean out on his hesitance, called him a coward to his face and been met with nothing but the stony gaze of a soldier, Dean closed in on himself in the manner Jensen knew he did with outsiders. 

Dean had simply walked away, throwing back the words “You aren’t ready yet,” as he left the hotel.  Gone for two days, his mood was no better when he got back than when he’d left.

 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been working out, switching from push-ups to crunches to pull-ups and back, but there was a sheen of sweat over his skin when he felt Dean walk in the room.  Felt it, like his presence was some sort of gravity, some pull of nature that Jensen had no chance of resisting.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard.” 

He heard the gruffness in Dean’s voice and knew it was from days of disuse.  He was cutting them all off in his own way, offering only grunts and monosyllabic responses to anything they asked. 

“Fuck you.”  He didn’t falter in his repetitions, keeping his focus on the feel of muscle pulling him closer to the bar; the memories of a time when working out had been for fun and to keep up with the younger Hollywood crowd, not a matter of endurance and survival. 

“Jensen,”

He ignored the call of Dean’s voice but he couldn’t stop the shudder that went through him as his lover’s hand landed on the small of his back.  He let go of the bar and spun, pushing Dean’s shoulders to cause the man to stumble back a few steps.  “I said, fuck you Dean.  You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

Dean’s eyes flashed pain for just a moment and Jensen ignored that too, the way his words could hurt Dean like no one else could.  Dean’s shoulders squared a second later though and Jensen almost laughed as adrenaline shook his body.

“I fucking carried you for three days!”

“When you should have fucking left me,” he threw back.  “You don’t get to be selfish and be the martyr Dean!”

“I’m not leaving you to die.  Ever.”

“So you’d prefer to just watch it slowly first hand, huh?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You think you can keep me locked up Dean?  Do you really think we’ll all just stay away from the fight because you’re too afraid to face what’s out there?”

Dean took a menacing step forward, his hands white knuckled at his sides.  “You don’t know a goddamned thing.”

“Afraid it’s all going to fall apart.  Afraid you can’t keep us from getting hurt.  Afraid you’ll never be able to save your brother.”

The only precursor to the pain was the raw, guttural noise that cut through Dean’s throat and then Dean was standing over Jensen, one hand up, ready to lash out with another blow.  Jensen could feel the blood trickle down his chin from a cut on his lip and he licked it as he stood up, surprised at how calm he was after instigating the most dangerous man he knew to violence.

“It was always going to fall apart.  It always will,” his voice was seductively soft.  “We were always going to get hurt.  We always will and you will never … be able … to stop it.”

He was ready this time and when Dean lunged for him, Jensen took the blow and moved with it, letting the momentum pull him around so that he could lash out himself.  Dean stumbled and Jensen pushed his shoulders, coming up close behind him, forcing him face first into the wall.

Instinct had him completing the hold as Alec had taught him.  Shock filled him though.  Shock that he’d managed to get the move right and that somehow he’d had the balls to use it against Dean.

Dean struggled at first, but Alec had given him a thorough workout with this particular move and Dean and Jensen were pretty evenly matched where it counted in this hold.  He pressed in hard again, his one hand holding onto Dean’s wrists, the pressure of his chest keeping them pinned there against Dean’s back. 

He stopped his lips just behind Dean’s ear.  “You don’t own me Dean.  You aren’t responsible for me.  You don’t get to keep me out of the fight.”  He whispered.

Dean struggled again and this time Jensen leaned his head forward, pressing into the nape of his neck, inhaling the scent of him.  “I let you do a lot of things Dean, because you’re good at them, because you enjoy them, even because you need to do them, but this has gone too far.”

“You’re not ready-”

“I’m ready.”  He pressed his full body against Dean’s, his cock pressing hard into his ass.  “I’m so fucking ready.”  He let his teeth scrape against the sensitive spot just behind his ear.  “And this time, you’re going to let me, just because I say so, just because I need you to.”

He let go of Dean’s hands, sure that his words had been clear enough that his lover understood what he intended.  He was surprised when Dean didn’t push him away, didn’t jerk around and walk away from him.  Instead, his hands fell to the front, and then rose slightly to brace the wall by his hips, his forehead dropping to the wall before him.     

Jensen let his hands grip Dean’s hips, pulling him back against hard flesh. 

“Jens…”

“Shhh… I know,” he said as his fingers worked around to undo the button on Dean’s pants.  He let the zipper down slowly, and then pressed his hand against Dean’s cock.  Dean shuddered into the touch and Jensen kissed a path from his shoulder to his neck.

He pulled Dean around then, Dean with eyes lowered and whose body trembled at each touch.  He pulled him back from the wall and led him to the bed before stripping him slow and gentle. 

His own clothes followed at a slightly faster pace, but he telegraphed each action, as if Dean would bolt at any sudden movements.  He wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t.  Dean wasn’t looking him in the eye yet, but at least he was watching him, taking in the sight of his body as he approached the bed.  As scared or nervous as Dean might be about this, when Jensen leaned over him, his hand brushing over his cock, he was hard and weeping already. 

He didn’t force Dean to look at him as much as he wanted to.  Instead he nuzzled into his neck.  “Just lay back Dean.  You’re going to let me have this.”

His hand curled around Dean’s dick and he pulled with firm, sure strokes as he nipped and kissed his way down his body.  He let his lips trail down the length of his cock, but didn’t linger there.  He sucked at his balls, playing lightly with them before his hands pressed against Dean’s thighs.  He felt the initial resistance and the moment when Dean gave in to him completely.  Dean’s legs fell open for him and Jensen cupped his ass in his hands, pulling him to the right angle before licking across his tight hole. 

Dean’s breath quickened and Jensen didn’t let him think about it before he pressed with the tip of his tongue, circling around and dipping into his body ever so slightly.  He worked his tongue in deeper, wet and sloppy and oh so slow.  By the time he pressed one finger into Dean’s body his lover’s hands were clenching the sheets until he was in danger of ripping them. 

The sounds he made though were decadent,   dark and hungry, and Jensen wasn’t sure he could make himself go on without them again.  He pressed a second finger in, making sure to work him open well.  Dean was pushing back into his fingers when he added the third though, one arm thrown over his eyes to keep Jensen from seeing the things he knew were hidden there.

“Dean…”

He pulled his fingers free and leaned up, pushing the hand off his face as he claimed his lips.  He trailed one hand down to line him up right, but stopped before he actually did it.

 “Look at me Dean.”

“Jens…”

“Look at me,” he demanded.  Dean took a deep breath and then he was there, eyes opened, his heart laid out for Jensen to see.  “You’re going to let me have this, aren’t you Dean?”

“Fuck baby… just … fuck.” 

There was so much in Dean’s eyes, in his voice, pain and fear and need and trust.  But Jensen needed to hear him say it, needed Dean to understand.

“Jens… yeah, yeah.”  He finally said.  “God, yeah.”

Jensen rewarded him with a brutal kiss as he pressed into his body.  He took his time, focusing on Dean because his lover knew how to manage pain and he had no illusions that Dean wouldn’t just bite his pain back to give this to him.  He knew how to make this good for Dean though, knew that he had to because this was a onetime deal.

“Relax for me.”  He whispered into Dean’s ear as he pushed all the way in.  Dean shifted slightly under him and Jensen reached between them, stroking Dean’s cock without moving his hips.  Dean moaned and after a few minutes he was arching his hips up into Jensen’s hand. 

“Fuck.”  Jensen couldn’t keep the words back, couldn’t help the need that was building as Dean fucked up into his hand and slowly back onto his cock. 

“Move Jens, fucking move already.”

His voice was shaking though and Jensen bit at his neck lightly as he pulled back, then snapped his hips forward.  Dean groaned into it and there was nothing of pain in that sound.  He knew it wouldn’t take long; Dean was so damn hot and tight around him, so he didn’t try to prolong it.  He stroked his lover with a tight fist in rhythm with his hips and then Dean was screaming his name as Jensen found the right angle and began hitting his prostate over and over. 

He leaned down, kissing the words from his lips until he felt his body clamping down around him.  He pulled up then, forcing Dean to look him in the eye.  The stark force of his adoration struck Jensen to the core and it sent him over the edge, his orgasm painting Dean’s insides. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, caught in Dean’s eyes, unable to break the connection, but eventually he registered the way his arms ached and he knew Dean wouldn’t be too comfortable in a few minutes either.  He leaned closed, brushing his lips over Dean’s before he pulled out slowly.

Dean groaned as he did, and then turned over onto his side before Jensen could even try to get close again.  He took a deep breath as he watched his lover’s back, but decided he needed to give Dean a little time to wrap his head around what he’d just done.  He went to the bathroom and cleaned up slowly before wetting a rag and coming back out to Dean.  His lover didn’t protest his touch, in fact he didn’t respond to it at all and Jensen was beginning to worry.  He threw the rag back into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bed, wondering what to do next.

“Would you get in bed already?” 

Exasperation colored his voice and Jensen was sure that whatever else Dean was working through, Jensen sitting over him wasn’t helping any.  The tone let him know that it was going to be alright though and he was content to let it go at that.  He climbed into bed and started pulling the blankets up around them.  Dean shifted onto his back and Jensen took his customary place, head on Dean’s shoulder with one hand over his heart. 

“You okay?”  He asked softly.

“Yeah.  It was just… too much.”

Jensen pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder.  “Yeah.”

Dean’s hand came up to his arm, his fingers brushing up and down in a soothing gesture.  “So… I guess we’ll be heading back out in a few days.  Time to see how the secondary base held up with the influx?”

Jensen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  He didn’t know if his gamble had paid off, if Dean would really let up on his over protectiveness of him, but at least he was giving up this particular fight. 

“Yeah.”

“You gonna tell the others?” 

Dean’s voice was hesitant and Jensen looked up, confused.  “About leaving?”

“About this?”

Jensen leaned up, kissing him softly.  “Nope.”

Dean gave him a doubtful look, but then his smirk was fixed into place.  “Come on, you don’t want to brag that you managed to pop the rest of Dean Winchester’s cherries?”

Jensen shifted until he was on top of Dean, his hips pressing into his lovers.  “First, I didn’t pop your cherry.  I made love to you.”  It was too close to the things they didn’t say, but Jensen wasn’t about to let Dean cheapen what this was between them.  “And secondly, no.  I’m not telling.”  He said, sliding back to his spot at Dean’s side.  “Alec would kick my ass for not letting him watch.”

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter and Jensen felt the last of the tension that had been between them dissipate.  His own laughter joined it and when Dean met his eyes there was no anguish behind them.  He let himself rest for a little while longer and didn’t fight it when Dean got up out of bed and began to dress.

He watched for a few minutes, then Dean turned and threw his clothes at him.

“Well, what are you waiting for Princess?”

“We going somewhere?”

“You wanna get out of here in a few days, then you better get your ass outside.”

“Are you serious?  You want to spar?  Right now?”

Dean’s eyes hit the floor for a minute but then he was looking back at Jensen with a smile.  “I have a few body parts that could use the stretching.  It might be the only chance you have at beating me.”

“I didn’t do so bad earlier.”

“No, you didn’t.” Dean chuckled.  “Who taught you that?”

“Alec.”

“Figures.  Did he tell you to use it on me?”

“No, that was just spur of the moment.”

Jensen was pulling his pants up when he felt Dean pulling his face up, his fingers tracing over the split lip that he’d already forgot about. 

“About earlier…”

“Dean, don’t.”

“Alright.  I just, shouldn’t have.”

“And I shouldn’t have.  I started that fight Dean, don’t get mad at yourself that you gave me what I wanted.”

Dean sighed, shaking his head in amused fashion.  “I always do.”

Jensen pulled him close quickly, trying to think of what to say to keep Dean from thinking what happened between them was just about taking, but then Dean was pressing their lips together.

“I need you too.  I need what you give and I need what you take, but mostly I need you.  I can’t think when you’re hurt, can’t keep my mind on anything else so deal with it, alright?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answered with a small smile.  “I just…”  Dean let out a shaky breath and Jensen just took it all in, letting himself rest against Dean for a few more minutes before they went outside to spar. “Jens… I need you too.” 

Dean’s last words as they pulled apart, his admission struck to Jensen’s core, the way they always did when his lover found the words to express himself.  He watched Dean take a few steps forward, wondered about the man who always found a way to give more of himself, to make others want to be more than they were without ever realizing the beauty of that.  He wondered about his luck at finding him, a man with his own face but who was so much more than that.  Life would never be easy around Dean, it would never be simple or safe, but Dean would never be anything less than who he was.  Perfect and flawed at the same time, an enigma of give and take. 

“Dean?” 

The other man turned and smiled slightly.  Jensen returned it, realizing he only had one more thing to say.  “I need you too.”

For a second, there was no more filter there, just Dean and the depth of his eyes, a soul that had encountered hells that none of them ever spoke of, that knew love in the simple, uncompromising way a child did.  When he smiled, there was nothing else in the world and Jensen just returned it, content to need and to be needed in return. 

 

 

Story inspired by this photo of Jensen. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
